RAWEFC
Bill: So, what are we doing again? Bob: You idiot. It's a fan series with every fan character. And real ones! Phineas: Yes, yes it is. Bill: Shut up, how many times have you said that today? Phineas: 17. Ferb: Ha! Phineas: Shut up, Ferb! Gary: Okay, so we're making a series, right? What's it about? Kevin: Apparently this randomness. Gary: Okay, so, it's random. What's the point? Bill: I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap Phineas: (imatating Bill) "I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap." (Bill Sweet Chin Musics Phineas. He lies on the floor, unconcious.) Bob: Good job, Bill, good job. Philipp: Yeah! He's right. All: We need more people! HiBy: (looks around) Yeah, and you're telling me. Daisy: (walks in) Helloz bunch a weirdos!!! Isabelle: Iiii'm here! Honey: But no one wants you here. Isabelle: Shut it. (Team Doofenshmirtz and Alice walk in) Alice: Thats not very nice Isabelle! (Goldfish sneaks up on everyone) Goldfish: I HAVE ARRIVED~! All: Gah! Where did you come from!?!?!?!? Goldfish: Well when a man and a woman - All: NOT THAT!!!! Goldfish: Oh, you mean... Yeah, I just like scaring people. (AgentGoldfish walks in) Agent: Which is why Goldfish needs to be locked up... in an insanasylum.... HiBy: Tell me about it! Bill: Hey! HiBy: Whatever. Honey: There are quite a few people here who could be locked up in the asylum... (looks at Isabelle, who scowls) Isabelle: And they call me mean. (Isabella walks in) Hey, pink menace! Isabella: Oh, you could definitely use the asylum. Honey: That's what I just said! (Larry The Lemur and The Regurgitator walk in) All: What's that, a Lemur? Larry: (Puts on Fedora) All: LARRY The Lemur! Regurg: And I thought you guys were smarter then doof. *Sigh* Whatever Honey: Isabelle's not smarter than Doof, whoever that is. Isabelle: Would you shut up? Daisy: YOU SHUT UP YA LITTLE--!!! Eric: Count to ten, Daisy. Daisy:*growls* Didi: We are expieriencing Daisy aggresion problems. Team Doof: I HOPE for your sake you ment Dr. Doofenshmirtz Gurgy! (Jacob Greenfish walks in) Jacob: Don't tell me what just happened, I already know. Blythe: Whozzat? Honey: When did you get here...? Daisy: Blah, blah, blah! Regurge: Yes, I did mean Doofenshmirtz Daisy: SO WHAT!!!???? Didi: Ignore her, she's just grumpy because--- Alice: (Flies in) Daisy: (Stops being angry at the world and goes hug/strangle Alice) Alice looks at Alice: Alice: Woah.. two me's.. but its not me... woah Jacob: Wait. There's TWO ALICES! NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!!!!!!! Jacob: Oh, Wait it does. One of you is NOT Alice and one of you is. Or the one that just flew in is a Hologram. Or the one that is IN here before the other Alice flew in is a Hologram. Or mabye is a figurement of our imagination combinding into one... Alice (Daisy56 one): (grabs Jacob and screams) THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND THAT GIRLY BRIT CHICK! I, FOR ONE, HAVE BLUE WINGS ON MY BACK, AND CAN FLY!!! In the middle of the random fight, Dill enters the room. Dill: What just...happened? Jacob: Nothing! (Jacob Greenfish disappears into nothing) Dill: ....Did he just stole my powers? Alice 0: Did she just call me a GIRLY BRIT chick? Not cool! I am NOT girly!.. and why DO you have blue wings anyway?... Jacob? .. Jacob?.. Wait.. I think HE was the figment of our imaginations!.. If he was.. than who else is?!? Goldfish: I am! Agent: Will you be quiet!? Honey: Haha... girly Brit chick. (Isabelle raises one eyebrow) Isabelle: You do realize what you just said, right? Didi: (attacks Isabelle) Alice: I have blue wings because I am the possessor of the AstroAmulet!!! In other words, the universe are in my hands. Alice 0 : Alright.. Good for you then Alice! (Jacob Greenfish Appears out of nothing) Jacob: And no I'm NOT a figment of your imagination. It's Just I have a teleporter. (Jacob Greenfish disappears into nothing) Goldfish: I wish I could do that... Agent: But you can time travel which is kinda the same thing... Goldfish: Oh right *time travels* Thalia and Namashi both walk in. Thalia: Hello, everyone. Isabella: You look just like me. Both of you. Thalia: Yeah. But our last name is Capellan. Namashi: Yeah. Saenihp Nnylf crashes through the wall in a race car. Saenihp: Hello, ladies. Isabella: You again? Ugh... Phineas: I thought our bet was that if I beat you, which I did, you left me and Izzy alone. For good. Ferb: Indeed. Namashi: You know this guy? Phineas: Yeah. He's evil. Namashi: I think he's kinda hot. Phineas: Good. He can date you and leave Izzy alone. (HyperHearts58 walks in) Hyper:(raises eyebrow) I thought you were dating me Phineas! Isabella:You?! In your dreams! Hyper:Don't make me go over there! I have a black belt in tae kwan do! Isabella:Try me! (Hyper runs toward Isabella and slams her against the wall) Isabella:Oh you're gonna be sorry you did that! ( Hyper Runs up to Phineas,grabs him and kisses him) Hyper:Oh yes! Isabella:Why you little! Phineas:Would you two stop fighting! Isabella:Yeah! Go tell little "racing organ" there that I'm your Izzy! Hyper:Or you can tell little "Miss Pink Bow" over there that I'm your Candy Hearts! (Phineas grabs Hyper) Phineas:Sorry Izzy! But I like Hyper! Isabella:So you mean all that Izzy you did was just nothing! Hyper:As it should be! Daisy56: (spins arouns singing Jigu THE Appa) Alice 0: Sorry Izzy.. now you know how I feel! Isabella: YOU have Carl! Alice 0: Oh yeah.. Well now you know how TD feels! Team Doof: HEY! I have someone!.. ok I want someone... Alice 0: No you WANT Albert! Team Doof: Low blow Alice.. And since when are you this mean? Alice 0: Sorry I am crankey because SOMEONE took my pudding! {looks at Daisy56} Hyper:Look Izzy.....I really want things to be okay with me and you....I want to be your friend.... Isabella: We are friends. XD Ferb: You're all crazy. Suddenly, another Phineas appears out of nowhere. Phineas: Who the heck... Other Phineas: I'm the Phineas that loves Izzy, and you're the real Phineas, who loves Hyper. Maybe I should change my name. Phineas: How bout...Phinedroid? Other Phineas: Ok. Phinedroid it is. (The other Phineas is now Phinedroid) Phineas: Oh, and Hyper? I got you a present. Close your eyes. Hyper closes her eyes and Phineas kisses her for 30 seconds. Thalia: 9_9 Saenihp: Right..... Phinedroid does the same thing to Isabella. Then Saenihp does that to Thalia. Dill: I was still in a state of shooock.... Phineas: WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAY???? Dill: *reveals himself in a very corner of the room where he can see everything happening and no one can see him* Daisy56 :(eats pudding) Phineas: Just. Ignore him. Matt: (Enters and his immeadiately punched by Daisy H) Matt:What'd you do that for?! Regurgre: Hey, if Hyper gets to date Phineas, then I wanna date Stacy! Daisy:Cause I wanted to! :) Hyper:Regurge if you want to date her! Then date her! Phineas:Yeah! Stacy hugs Regurge. Stacy: Yeah. If you want to date me, just do it. Saenihp: Tch... Namashi: What's your deal? Isabella: Me and Hyper are the luckiest girls in the world! ^_^ Saenihp: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Watch out though, Hyper. Phineas may dump you like he dumped Isabella for you. Phinedroid: Technically, since I'm the Phineas who loves Isabella, he's really dating them both. Phineas: Besides, I would NEVER cheat on Hyper. Regurge: Ok, I will! (Hugs Stacy) Stacy: Yeah. If you want to date me, just do it. Dill: That was a flash *focusing on his laptop* Saenihp: Tch... Namashi: What's your deal? Isabella: Me and Hyper are the luckiest girls in the world! ^_^ Saenihp: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Watch out though, Hyper. Phineas may dump you like he dumped Isabella for you. Phinedroid: Technically, since I'm the Phineas who loves Isabella, he's really dating them both. Phineas: Besides, I would NEVER cheat on Hyper. Dill: Oh really? Che: 0_0 What the heck happened while I was gone? Honey: Lots. (Isabelle eyes Phineas) Phineas: Don't even think about it. Isabelle: Darn. Dill: Yes, don't. Phineas: WILL YOU BE QUIET?!?!?! Dill: No. Ferb: Yes. Back off of my brother. Dill: What you got a problem? Ferb: Yes. NOW WILL YOU GET OFF THIS PLACE? Real Dill: *kills Dill* Real Dill: Why is there so many fake Dills out there? Candace: PHINEAS! I am trying to sleep! What's with all the racket? Candace sees everyone. Candace: You guys are having a party without me? Phineas: We didn't wanna wake you up. Candace: And why are there two of you? Phineas: Oh, this is Phinedroid. He says he's the me who loves Isabella. Candace: I see. So he named himself after one of the Brobots you guys built? Phineas: Yes. Yes he did. Isabelle: This is disturbing. And also slightly unhealthy. Honey: For once, I agree with you. Che: I never thought I'd see the day... Isabella: What is? Oh, and Isabelle...I don't like you. Why? Because you're an evil copy of me. Phineas: Yes, yes she is. Isabella: So, Che...Whatcha doin? Candace: Ok but who's the guy hugging Stacy? Regurge: Uh....LOOK A MONKEY! (Che hugs Phineas) Che: Sorry, but you look huggable. I like huggable people. Honey: Like Connecticut. Che: Quiet, you. Dill: *thinking* he IS huggable.... Albert walks into the room, followed by the Fireside Girls, Django, Irving, and Baljeet. Albert: Hello everyone. Ginger: Konichiwa! ^_^ (Note: That's the only Japanese word I know, besides nii-san, nii-chan, and aniki) Adyson: Yo, 'sup guys? Gretchen: Howdy. Isabella: Wow. More people just keep coming and coming. Ferb: Yes, yes they do. Isabella: Why is Che not answering me? Ferb: I don't know. Phinedroid: Me neither. Phineas: Well...I'm gonna go get us some punch. Candace: If there is any punch here. Stacy: And Dill...Please leave. Dill: NEVER!!! Che: There was edit conflict. Hi, Isabella. *blink* I want punch. Isabelle: Me too. Honey: I'd like to punch you too, Isabelle! Isabelle: Watch it, or I may just have to intervene with you and Kristopher. Honey: (shocked) You wouldn't dare! Isabelle: Watch me. Che: ._. Regurge: Albert? I know someone who will like that... Che: TD? Dill: Love at first sight. (Monty walks in) Monty: Hay! I heard a ot of noice coming from here, what's going on? Che: Mmf marfle gargle. Isabelle: Was that English? Honey: She's got too much gum in her mouth. (Che nods) Monty: O-oka-ay Che: (spits out gum; mutters under breath) Ay caramba que pasa chihuahua... Isabelle: Okay, that definitely wasn't English. Monty: that was eather realy good spanish, or realy bad french. Isabella: Hmmm...Bill and Bob have been quiet. Ferb: I think TD will be happy you're here, Albert. Carl: Yep. Blythe: IT BURNS!! Isabelle: (bored) Stop looking at the sun, Blythe. Blythe: (really fast) Did-you-know-that-Isaac-Newton-stared-at-the-sun-for-as-long-as-he-could-and-didn't-go-blind? Isabelle: I don't care, Blythe. Isabella: You're mean. Isabelle: Yeah, well, I'm the opposite of you, I'm supposed to be mean. If I have a kind thought, I spontaneously combust. Phineas: Think of nice things! Think of nice things! Ferb: This is why Isabella hates you, Isabelle. Isabella: I want you to spontaneously combust. Candace: Now that's just mean. Monty: exactly how do you know you'll spontaneously combust? It obviously never happened before. Vanessa swings in through an open window. Vanessa: Hey guys. I just came here to get away from Dad. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella: Hi, Vanessa. Adyson: Who's this? Candace: This is Vanessa. Ferb: We met her while traveling around the world. By the way, who was that you left with, Vanessa? Vanessa: My Dad. Isabelle: That was sarcastic. Now, Vinessa, you left Ferb for your dad? Why? Vanessa: My name's V''a''nessa. And because... er... I really don't know. Isabelle: Fascinating. Vanessa: Wait, now I remember. I was leaving with him because he was taking me back home. Candace: Ah...So that's why you weren't with us any more. Ferb: Well, I said she went of with someone else. I just didn't say who. Vanessa: Confession time. I have a boyfriend. Ferb: O_O Wh-what? Vanessa: Yeah. His name is Johnny. Gretchen: Well....You still have me and Emily, Ferby. Ferb: Neh...I'll just stay single for now. I'll let you know which one I choose. Hyper:Yeah! He's a ladies man! Phineas:Yeah, and I'm a "Hyper's Man"! Hyper:Awww Phineas! That's so sweet! Monty: Umm, I'm just ganna back away into the doorway now, ever so slowly. Phineas and Hyper:XD Jeremy, Johnny, and Calido Xin (with her boyfriend Emmanuel Lonson) enter the room. Johnny: Yo, Vanessa. Vanessa: Hi, Johnny. :) Candace: Hi, Jeremy! :) Phineas: I love you sooooo much, Hyper! ^_^ Candace: Yep. He does. Monty: Wait, Phineas! I thaught you like Isabella, and I think I've never met Hyper, who is she? Hyper:Dude! It's me HyperHearts58! Phineas: Hyper is the sweetest girl I've ever met. Phinedroid: I'm Phineas's Split Personality, with his love for Izzy. The Phineas that spoke earlier is the real Phineas, who loves Hyper. Isabella: And I'm cool with that. By the way, I don't like you, Isabelle. Perry: (Right. You people are crazy. Well...At least Doof ain't doing anything today.) Che: PERRY! (hugs Perry) (Isabelle looks at Phineas, then Phinedroid) Isabelle: Would you like for me to rejoin you two? Phineas and Phinedroid: NO! Isabelle: Why not? Phineas: I know your plan. Maybe if you join our personalities it'll result in us liking you! Phinedroid: NOO! {Team Doof walks in holding a cup of punch} Team Doof: Hey guys! I found the.. the.. {see's Albert and drops punch} Team Doof: ALBERT!!!!! YOU CAME!!!! {hugs Albert) Hyper:(looks at Phineas) Ok....... Monty: Nope, never seen a girl named Hyper in my intire life, anyways, have you not seen the TV show? It's obvious Phineas likes Isabella, I'm just so confused! Well, what ever happens, I will always stay as I beleaver in Phinabella! Anyways, Monty Syrup is out, peace! *Leaves* (Che blinks, then hugs Kristopher) Hyper:I REALLY HATE MONTY! Phineas I know you love me! Right? Phineas:Absoloutly! In fact it's our 1 month anniversary! Hyper:Oh yeah! Happy Monthavvirsary Phineas! Perry: (What can I say? It's like my theme says. The women swoon when they hear me make that little chattering noise.) Phineas: You are so evil, Isabelle! Isabella pours punch all over Isabelle. Hyper:AWESOME! (Highfives Isabella) Phineas:Agreed! (Highfives Hyper) Regurge: (Still hugging Stacy) Oh ya, Whatever {TD stops hugging Albert} Team Doof: Huh? oh yeah AWSOME!! {hi fives Isabella} Albert: Yeah... what she said Isabella: Thanks. That was for the Pink Menace thing. :) Candace: Yep. Team Doof: Yeah .. Awsome!! (sigh) Hyper:Myself! I really don't like pink! Except for my single pink fingerless glove! I like modeling off of Hannah Montana! :) Hyper:Me and Phineas are gonna sing now! Phineas:How about Hannah ft. Iyaz This boy this gal?! Hyper:Awesome! Isabella: You should totally sing. ^_^ Candace: Go for it! Che: 0_0 Murphy's Law, what you don't want to happen will happen. D:< Phineas: Ok, we're gonna sing it! :) Isabelle: I give up. Ferb...! Phineas(simging):I think we got something! HEY! IT's mah girl, Hyper! And Phineas on the track! Right now! Hyper:Today! We gnna get this! (x3) We gonna get this, (x2) Phineas:I can hear yah cranckin um them speakas! I don't really want to show up any later! Because soon we gona party like it's New Years! Hyper:Yo, I'm lovin all the music that they playin! But I aint hearin anything yah sayin! Today we gonna get this! Gonna like equisite! Phineas:Somebody dance beside mah! Cause I'm good at this party! Yeah! I'm flyin' just like Bob Marley! So here we go again! So just lead up! Hyper:Are you the boy,the boy,the boy!? The honest truth! The real Mccoy?! If you're the boy,the boy,the boy! Then make me feel like a movie! Phineas:This gal,this gal,this gal! Can be the one to rock my world! So be my girl my girl my girl! And love me just like a movie! (Song ends) Hyper:So? What did you think? Isabelle: I think I just lost a few brain cells. Che: Shut. It. Now. Hyper:I agree! Shut up Isabelle! Or should I say IsaBLECH! Haha! Isabella: OMG! I love that song! I'm gonna post that song on my YouTube channel! ^_^ Isabella runs away to do so. Phineas: So that's why she had a webcam. Isabella (o.c.): It's gonna be my ringtone too! ^_^ Ferb: I loved it. Che: Hier est Che... Candace: It was great! :) Hyper:Thanks you guys! Isabella comes back. Isabella: I uploaded the song. It is so cute! Hyper, you have to teach me how to sing like you. ^_^ Phineas: And not ONE word out of you, Isabelle. Hyper:Nice one Phineas! And Isabella.....lot's of years with my sister who joins and sings at the Carnival! It's a Brizilian Festival! ^_^ Honey: I think she's gone. Isabella: Thank goodness. Candace: You know Phineas, you and your Split Personality remind me of the time my personalities got separated. Phineas: Interesting. Team Doof: It was awsome.. and romantic.. (looks at Albert) Albert: Umm.. uhhh.... Nice song! Team Doof: (sigh of frustration) Phineas: Yes, yes it was. Hyper:Thanks Phin! You were good too! (Hyper kisses Phineas) Regurge: Indeed (Looks At Stacy) (Che starts humming Through The Fire and Flames) Che: What? It's our song! Hyper:What do you mean our song? Che: Mine and Connecticut's. And if you've ever heard the song, it's not exactly the most romantic. Ah, well. Regurge: I wish me and Stacy had a song... Phineas:I think you and Connecticut are a cute couple! (Lilly Truscott walks in) Lilly:Look! Just take the big tiger! I don't care! ( Lilly runs off screen) Hyper:0.0 Random.... Phineas:0.0 You got that right Che: If this page gets longer, we're going to have to split it into sections so that browsers don't crash when trying to open it. Kinda like archiving a talk page. Isabelle: Speak English, please. Phineas and Hyper; I THOUGHT YOU LEFT! Isabelle: Iii didn't! Phineas: YOU BETTER RUN ISABELLE! Regurge: (Still hugging Stacy) Huh? What? Team Doof: I have a randomtasticly awsome idea! Truth or Dare! Alice: Thats dumb no one will play that with you.. Team Doof: sure they will.. right? Regurge: I'll play it! Che: Genius. Team Doof: (sticks toun out) See? Ok who wants to go first? Che: Not mee! Hyper:No mee either! Hyper:Hey Phineas lets go out on a date in Santa Monica! Dill: WHAT?!? Phineas:Okay! You wanna come Isabella and Phinedroid?! Isabella:Sure! Bye! (Phineas,Hyper,Phinedroid,and Isabella leaves) Dill: AND THEY LEFT ME ALONE!!! Che: Well then! Isabelle: Jerks. At least Ferby's here. Give me a hug! Ferb: NOO! Regurge: I'll go first! Team Doof: Ok Gurgy Truth or Dare?! Candace: Well....Phineas and Hyper left. So did Phinedroid and Isabella. Jeremy: Yep. Vanessa looks at TD and Gurgy, then looks at Johnny and kisses him. Isabelle: YAY! (looks at Ferb, who is almost in tears) Ferb: That's... cruel... Perry: (Hey, where are Bob and Bill?) Ferb: I don't know. Candace: *Thinking*: How dare Isabelle make my stepbrother cry. Stacy: He's not crying, he was about to cry. But I agree. Isabelle is evil. Candace: Eviler than Suzy. Jeremy: My baby sister is not evil. Regurge: Dare! Calido: I really have to say this party rocks! ~Meanwhile, with Phineas, Phinedroid, Hyper, and Isabella~ Isabella: This was such a good idea, Hyper. :) Hyper:Thanks Izzy! Can I call you that? Isabella: Yes, yes you can. :) ~Back to the Party~ Vanessa: I'm so bored right now. Ginger: Same here. Dill: Without Phineas things just get too boring...I even lost my keys to my plane... Ginger: Good luck with that. Team Doof: Dare huh? Ok Gurgy I dare you to kiss Vanessa right in front of Johnny! Alice:Wow... You dont mess around with your dares... Team Doof: No not realy! Vanessa: Don't even think about it. Besides, aren't you with Stacy? Regurge: I am, but a dare is a dare (Quickly Kisses Vanessa) Vanessa: Excuse me a moment (Runs off, and pukes) Ferb: Ummm....Is she gonna be okay? Johnny: Well...umm....I don't really know what to say. Stacy: Grrr.... Ferb: So, who's next? Regurge: Calm down Stace. Stacy: Me next! Ferb: Okay. ~Meanwhile~ Phineas: I wonder....What if you and I planned a special party for our dates? Phinedroid: Good idea. :) ~Back to the Party~ Stacy: So, who's gonna ask me? Candace: Ask you what? Stacy: Truth or Dare. Regurge: Me! Ok Stacy, truth or dare? Stacy: Dare. :) Regurge: I dare you too....passionately kiss the person of your choice. I'm not an option, sadly Dill: Oh really? Candace: Good one, Gurgy. Stacy: Ummm... Stacy kisses Carl, then runs into the bathroom to vomit. Vanessa goes back into the Party Room. Vanessa: Ummm...What happened while I was vomiting? Ferb: Stacy kissed Carl. Regurge: Wonder why she choose him if she obviously didn't like it...eh whatever Candace: Don't feel bad about being left behind, Dill. Chantel walks in through the door. Chantel: Hi, Auntie Candace! :) Candace: Are you sure I'm your Aunt or your Mom? Chantel: Ok, so I look like you and dress like Lindana. I'm actually Phineas and Isabella's child. Candace: Hmm...I see. Perhaps you somehow inherited my DNA. Stacy: Back. Ok, let's see...Candace truth or dare? Candace: Truth. Stacy: Who in this room do you like? Candace: Easy. Jeremy. Albert: (Throws Jeremy out) Ok now who in this room do you like? Regurge: Albert, don't do that! Larry: (Facepalm) Candace: Too late. I already said it. Just for that...Albert, Truth or Dare? Albert: Ummm...Dare? Candace: Punch yourself in the face. Albert punches himself in the face, while Candace smiles evilly. Ferb: o_O Vanessa: That was...evil. Albert: And painful. To me. Oww...Who knew I was that strong? Oh wait. I knew, since I'm the Truth Detector. Vanessa: 9_9 Albert: Anyway...TD, truth or dare? ~Meanwhile~ Isabella: So, both of you are making a special party for me and Hyper? Phineas: Yes, yes we are. Isabella: Then, why would you tell me? How can I be surprised if I already know you were planning it? >.< Phinedroid: Told you so. Phineas: Shut up, me. ~Back To The Party~ Vanessa: I'm not sure if TD's still here. Regure: She's right here and Vanessa if you ever decribed anything Candace does as "Evil" ever again ,I will hurt you.. Vanessa:O...k. Team Doof: I'm here. and dare Albert: I dare you to find the person in this room that you are most like. Vanessa: Should be easy. Albert: No, no it's not. Ferb: It is. She knows which of us she's like. Johnny: Indeed. ~Meanwhile~ Phineas: This is where the fireworks will go. Isabella: Seriously, why are you telling me something that's supposed to be a surprise for me and Hyper? ~Back To The Party~ Dill: HEY MY PLANE KEYS!!! I'm gonna go and join Phineas and Hyper! See you later on! *boards plane and takes off* Ferb: Umm...Ok.... Vanessa: TD, you still there? Candace: She hasn't answered yet. See? This was hard for her. Albert: Oh please. It was so not hard. Candace: Whatever. Stacy is drinking punch. ~Meanwhile~ Phinedroid: It's almost done. :) Phineas: Yep. Now all we need to do is finish it. Then, we show Hyper and Isabella when Hyper gets back. Isabella: Gets back? What do you mean? Phineas: She's sleeping, which gives us lots of time. :) Just then, a jet passes by Phineas: WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Dill: *lands plane* I've just passed by. Phineas: Oh, what troublesome. ~Back at The Party~ Regurge: JUST ANSWER IT ALREADY! Vanessa: We're waiting. A creepy vampire girl named Marcelina appears. Vanessa: Hello, little girl. Who are you? Marcelina: I am Marcelina. (Punches Vanessa) Vanessa: Ow! Marcelina, why are you so mean? Marcelina: Let's just say I don't take after my parents. Ferb: Got that right. ~Meanwhile~ Phineas: Well, that's it. The perfect stage. Isabella: Wow. Phineas: Yep. We're gonna have a concert ats a way to celebrate my Monthaversary with Hyper. Isabella: So cool. Phinedroid: And my...Well, I dunno really. I just love you, Izzy. Isabella: ^_^ ~Back To The Party~ Candace: O...kay....What's with all these new people? Bill: They were invited. Candace: Where were you guys? Regurge: Ok let's get back to- (Irwin Enters) Irwin: Hello! Irving: IRWIN?!! Regurge: Oh come on, your story hasn't even been posted yet! Irwin: Too bad. Regurge: Whatever. Come on on TD. answer it! Jeremy walks back into the room. Jeremy: Ok, who threw me out the window? Regurge: (Points to Albert) He did it. Jeremy walks toward Albert. Albert: Can't we talk about this? Jeremy: >.O Albert: I guess not. Jeremy punches Albert then goes to get some punch. Perry: (C'mon already, TD.) Vanessa: Answer the question. Regurge: Ha. he so owned you albert! Team Doof: Um.... I will be right back! (Jacob Greenfish and Older Jacob Greenfish appear out of nothing) Older Jacob: Is this Gonna work? Jacob:Yes yes it will. Well people, I kind of figured out if that if Phineas was joined up again the universe will not explode in 5 minutes. Phineas and Phinedroid: But if you join us together again then we'll like Isabelle!!! Bill: Man, Phineas got up? (Sweet Chin Music to Phineas) Bob: Hey, Ferb's been up the entire time! (Bob Pedigrees Ferb) Bill: Yay, now they're both knockned out! (Jacob goes and gets the molicuar divider form Perry's lair) ~Meenwhile in Perry's Lair~ MM that is Singing: It's nice to be in two parts, It's nice to be in two PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Other MM:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jacob and Older Jacob Comes in). Older Jacob: *Talking to Jacob* I have developed software that wil make Phineas not love Isabelle but love Isabella. Jacob: Good! Well don- o great there is 2 Monograms! Well at least the Molecular Divider didn't brake! (Jacob and Older Jacob shoots MM and Other MM with the MD (Molicular Divider). Jacob: We'll have this! Jacob:*Walking out* But what about Honey? Older Jacob: Well I made A Phineas Clone... (Jacob and Older Jacob go back to the Party) ~Meanwhile Back at the Party~ Bill: (looking at Phin and Ferb) So, we're the new tag champs? Bob: I guess so. (They take the belts and run) Alice (Daisy56 one): Well, I'm out, I gotta find Zinnah and defeat her. Bye weirdos. (Flies away to Followers Wiki). Daisy: Well, I'm bored. (glances at Didi) Didi: You gotta an idea, Maragrita-chan? Daisy: (points at belt) Didi: (nods) Daisy56: (Stops spinning in chair) Daisy: Flower power! (Transforms into Powered Flower) Didi: Rolling Jewels-san! (Transforms into Rolling Jewels) Daisy: This just got corny. Isabelle: What's corny is Phinabella. Honey: I think they're a sweet couple. Isabelle: I like Phinabelle. Che: Of course you do. ._. Powered Flower: (sticks tongue out at Isabelle and Isabella) ~Meanwhile~ Hyper:Hey Phin-Wow! It's beautiful! Phineas:Happy Monthiversary! Hyper:Oh thank you Phineas! You're the best boyfriend I've ever had! Team Doof: Will you stop editing this for a sec so I can answer a question? Ok hmm... who do I like?... Is it like who I like the most or everyone in this room that I like? Alice: Lets say.. both! Team Doof: Alright.. Well.. I REALY like Albert... I also like Carl.. Alice: (Ah hem!) Team Doof: Uh.. but mostly Albert.. Yeah.. Albert Alice: (whispers to TD)Wow.. Its weird.. We look a lot alike and were not bad-looking... but we fall for the nerds... Che: Look on the bright side, the kid I have a crush on used to have glasses and a mohawk. Team Doof: True.. Alice: I guess it musst be the glasses... or the brains... or the looks... (sigh) Team Doof: Well.. this is kinda.. awakward... with everyone stairing at me.... FINKIE! Che: NO! SPECKIE! Team Doof: No FINKIE! Finkey's get all the cookies! :D Here want one? Isabelle: I'm a Finkie because Ferb's one. Honey: I thought you liked Phineas. Isabelle: Yeah, him too. And they say Ferb's the ladies man, Isabella and Hyper are hanging on him all the time. Honey: You're a git. Isabelle: Thanks. Honey: Believe me, that wasn't a compliment. Che: 9_9 Hyper:(small laugh) Che: Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, melt-upgrade it, chart it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick-erase it, write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check i,t quick-rewrite it, blog it play it burn it rip it crack it drop it zip-unzip it lock it fill it curl it find it view it code it jam-unlock it surf it scroll it pose it click it cross it crack it switch-update it name it rate it tune it print it scan it send it fax-rename it touch it bring it pay it watch it turn it leave it stop-format it... Technologic. Technologic. Isabelle: What's "it"? Che: Never mind. Team Doof: Wow.. Wait "IT" isent the cookies is it? Che: OF COURSE, THAT'S GENIUS. Isabelle: Like mee! Che: No, not like you. Daisy: More like me. Matt: Everyone knows-- Eric: I'M THE GENIUS! Both Daisy and Matt: NO! Honey: Let's just settle this and say I'm the genius, kay? All: NO! Daisy: (points at TV) Ha! Some guy has a plunger on his head! Haha! Didi: Don't be mean. By the way, (walks up to Honey) since when are you both smart and Ferb's crush??? Honey: You mean I was stupid?! Since when?! I mean yeah, I'm not the smartest, but I'm smarter than Isabelle! Che: Everyone's smarter than Isabelle. Isabelle: I can hear you! Daisy: Duh! You're supposed to hear it, stupid! Isabelle: I'M NOT STUPID! Ferby, I'm not stupid, right? Ferb: I'm taking no part in this. Isabelle: RRR! (looks at Che) This is your fault for making me so stupid. Dill: It's your fault that makes you look stupid. Che: I'm also taking no part in this. (gets popcorn) Daisy56: Can you share? (gestures to popcorn) Daisy: (laughs and shakes head) Poor Double D. Didi: You called? Matt: What happened to my enchilada??? Daisy: What enchilada? Matt: The one I was eating!! Blythe: I gots it! Isabelle: No, you don't. Blythe: Oh. Matt: (stares at Blythe) Blythe: (blushes) Daisy: (starts singing) Son novios, se quieren! Team Doof: Hey... What happened to my pudding?! Regurge:...I have no idea what's going on Dill: *eats Team-Doof's pudding* Blythe: NO! MINE! Isabelle: Shut up, Blythe. Blythe: I want tacos... Che: Mmm, tacos. Matt: Where's my freakin' enchilada?? Daisy: Don't look at me!! Freddy: It was delicious. Team Doof: Yes, Yes it was! Blythe: Well, that was yummy! Matt: So you ate my enchilada?! Blythe: Yep! 8D Hyper:I'm back! So what did I miss! Dill: Me eating Team-Doof's pudding. Matt: My enchilada...... Hyper:Well.....ok then O.O Hey where is Phineas? Phineas:Right here! :) Hyper:Oh hey Phin! Phineas:Hey Hyper! Ferb:Did you totally forget about me? Phineas:Shut-up I'm talkin' to my girlfriend! Ferb:(raises eybrow'')Excuse Me!'' Younger brother! Phineas:Sorry..... Dill: My Phineas grows up so fast he understands love and prioritize it more than his brother... Phineas: WHAT? Dill: Nothing. Hyper:(small laugh) Phineas:What?! Hyper:Nothing. Phineas:-_- Ferb: Whatever. Stacy is eating pudding. Isabella: At least Isabelle finally shut up for once. ^_^ Che: Well... umm... Blythe: OOH! BUTTERFLY! Isabelle: -_-" Hyper:Ditto Isabelle! Also Isabelle I don't like you! :) Isabelle: I don't like you either! (: And you know why, of course? Hyper:To be honest I don't know! We're both tomboys! Isabelle: Because you're "dating" Phineas. Just to let you know, girly, he's mine. Hands off. Che: That's it. (gets duct tape and duct-tapes Isabelle to a chair) You're not going to leave for a while. Isabelle: Wait! But I — ARGH! (tries to stand up, but falls and lands on face) I think I just broke my nose, oh, ow, it hurts, ouch... Che: You fail. Hyper:Hah! He's mine we've been dating you dorkster! Phineas:It's true! (Phineas kisses Hyper) Isabelle: (still on floor) ARGGG! Honey: Okay, here. (tilts Isabelle's chair so that she's no longer on her face, but on her back like a turtle) There you go. I wasn't going to help you up all the way, my ankle is still sprained. Isabelle: That was an accident! Honey: Don't make me roll you back on your face. (Isabelle shuts up) Dill: Yeah, that's it! Hyper:(to Phineas)Haha! She got schoolled! Phineas:(laughs) Regurge: I'm bored now Blythe: It's not stupid, it's advanced! All: ...what? Hyper:Not me! I'm entertained by Phineas! Or we could sing another song! Isabella:Yeah! :D I love your songs! Isabelle: (looks at Phineas upside down) Are you really going to make me lose more brain cells? Phineas: From what brain? Hyper:XD Nice Phin! Hyper:Good,great,got it! Check the gate moving on! Very nice! I LOVE THAT! Phineas:Good,great,got it! Check the gate! Moving on! Very nice! That's cool! Camp Rock 2! Blythe: (walking in circles) MAI HAIR IS RED, I'MMA GINGAARRH... Che: Okay, I am seriously wondering what compelled me to come up with Blythe. Isabelle: She came over to my house today, we had sugar cookies. Che: ...that explains why she's more hyper than normal. Dill: Absolutely Hyper:Who said my name? Phineas:(shrugs) Che: (facepalm) never mind. Regurge:....Still bored Dill: Same here. Stacy: (Kisses Regurge): You bored now? Che: That's sweet. Isabelle: You're cheesy. Dill: *takes out rubber chicken* Any last words, Isabelle? Isabelle: YOU SUCK Dill: *beats Isabelle twice with a rubber chicken* Isabelle: Oww.... Hyper:IV'E HEARD ENOUGH OF YOU ISABLECH! Che: Please don't call your older self up with a gun to try and kill her... Honey: Exsqueeze me? Hyper:Same as Honey! By the way you have pretty hair Honey! ^_^ Honey: Thanks Hyper! (: Hyper:NP! Phineas:(wakes up)Hu?! What I miss? Hyper:I just told Honey her hair is pretty. :) Phineas:Oh. Honey: I'm tired. Isabelle: Quit whining. Honey: I have every right to — Che: 9_9 Please don't start fighting... it's midnight... Honey: Exactly why I'm so tired! Hyper:Man I'm really tired! How about you Phi- (Looks at Phineas who is asleep,again) Team Doof: I am back! What did I miss? Alice: More girls fighting over Phineas.. but there done for now Team Doof: Thats why I am glad I am Albert's only fangirl.. Hyper:Well Phineas is passed out! And I-I-I'M (Hyper falls asleep too) Honey:Sooo pretty much everyone's asleep! Alice: Why dont you TELL him TD? Team Doof: I think you should tell himm FOR me! Alice: Let me think about that.. No. Haha your funny when your embaressed/nervous TD! Team Doof: Well SOMEONE should tell him! Alice: Like.. YOU? Team Doof: Oh no I am not telling! Someone else should! Alice: I dont think anyone is telling for you TD (Benzuss walks in) Benzuss:Hey guys! I just heard alot of noise comin' from here! (looks at Phineas and Hyper) Benzuss:Why is Phineas and Hyper alseep? Team Doof: I dunno.. Hey Benzuss! Alice: Dont ask her to tell him! Benzuss:Hey Team Doof! Ask me to tell who what? Alice: She is trying to get someone to tell Albert she likes him because she is either to embaresed or she is afraid of his reaction.. Please dont ask! Team Doof: Alice.. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Its creepy when you know what I think! Benzuss:Just tell Albert! This is fanon! He could marry you! THAT'S WHAT FANON'S FOR! :D Alice: Thats what I told her! Like that time in the IRC TD.. You know with Dill and Love Handle concert? Team Doof: I realy need to ask Dill if I can make that into a story.... Benzuss:Yeah! What Alice said! I like you Alice Alice: Thanks! You are cool to! Ok we are SO going to have to be friends now! :D (Kristopher walks in and sees that Honey is unconscious on the floor) Kristopher: Okay, shh... (gets down to Honey's ear) HONEY-WAKE-UP-NOW!!! 8D Honey: What the...?! Kris, I'm going to murder you! (Che laughs) Ferb: So now what? Thalia looks at Phineas and Hyper, who are kissing. Thalia: Romance is just so cute. Ferb: That seems a bit OOC for you. Isabella: What? No, it isn't. Adyson: Yeah. Django: Well...This party is nice. Dill: And the kissing scenes of Hyper and Phineas scares the earth out of me...I'm gonna suffer the worst nightmare. *eats datefruit* Phineas: I want a rematch! Ferb: Good Idea! Bill: You do know that we're not the title holders. Phineas: Then who is? Shawn Michaels: We accept. Triple H: And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya: Shawn: Wait wait wait. I don't think we should say that in front of the kids. Phineas: They're the tag team champs? Bob: Yeah. TitanTron: Break it down! Bill: Hmmm. TitanTron: Degeneration-X! Bob: Would someone turn that thing off? Team Doof: I will! {Grabs giant rubber hammer} Shawn: You know, I should've used that on the girl, what was her name? HHH: I don't know. Shawn: You know, the one at the salad bar? HHH: No Idea. Dill: *throws a big, fat, juicy datefruit without a stone in it to Phineas's mouth* Phineas: HEY WHAT ARE YA DOI-*munch munch* hmmm...this is actually kind of tasty! HHH: Hey, we should try one, Shawn! Shawn: No, Hunter, bad thing happen at a salad bar, bad things. HHH: There's one right there. Shawn: Oh. Che: Yum, salad! Isabelle: My neck hurts from sleeping like this. I hate you. Honey: I slept great! Isabelle: Quiet, you. In other news. I AGREE WITH DILL. Honey: What? Isabelle: About the whole HyperPhineas thing. Honey: Oh. Yeah, that is a bit weird... Isabelle: I feel the need to rant about it. Che: Please don't. Ferb walks out to get punch, and walks back in. Saenihp: What's weird about Phineas loving Hyper? Phineas: Yeah. Isabella: It's not weird in any way. Team Doof: It kinda is.. Alice: Well it is just as weird as YOU likeing Albert! Albert: What? Team Doof: Nothing! Phineas: Is it because she's real and I'm not? Or is it the age difference? Because personally, I think that it's only 1 or 2 years. Phineas kisses Hyper and Isabella dumps cold water all over Isabelle. Isabella: Leave Phineas and his girlfriend alone, you... Stacy: No cursing. Isabella: But Bill got to say "crap". Stacy: Good point. Hyper:Hey guys! Anyways I'm only 11! So yeah just one year! And I don't care if he's not real! I love him! Che: ._. Hyper:What?! Che: Nothing! Stop biting my head off! Bill: Yeah, I did say crap. Bob: You weren't supposed to. Bill: Hmmm. Team Doof: Cant we all just get along?! Alice: Realy guys, Isabelle stop picking on people, Hyper do you realy NEED to kiss Phineas every three minutes? And TD come here! (Alice walks TD over to Albert) Dill: Just...go straight to the bed or something! Alice: Albert, Team Doof likes you! Albert: You do? Team Doof: Yes, yes I do... Albert: Awsome... I like you to! Team Doof: You do? Albert: Yep! Alice: There.. Now is everyone happy? Vanessa: I don't think Isabella and Isabelle will ever get along. HiBy: I'd be more happy if my Watermelon Coolata from Dunkin Donuts was more frozen. ( I literally have one) Alice: Well... here have some pudding! {Gives HiBy pudding} HiBy: Mmmmm...... Vanilla..... Che: Amen, Alice. Ferb: Well, I suppose that went well. Gretchen: Have you made your choice yet, Ferby? Ferb: No. No I haven't. Phinedroid: I see. Phineas: Well, no pressure, bro. :) Vanessa: Ugh....was I that desperate to get you, Johnny? Johnny: No, no you weren't. Jeremy is drinking a strawberry smoothie. Isabella: Isabelle, I'll stop pouring liquids onto you on ONE condition: you be nice to us. Smilez: (From the ceiling where she's been hiding this whole time) HI PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE HECK I AM!!!!! HiBy: (Drinking Coolata) You've been up there the whole time? Smilez: Like, ya! I can't believe people didn't notice me!!!! AND I WANT PUDDING, TOO!! Che: HI PERSON I BARELY KNOW!! Smilez: HI!!! :DDDDDDD Hyper:Ditto Vanessa Che: Lol, really. Smilez: (Looks at Hyper) I'm confused :/ I am going to go eat some cereal so I don't get confused. 10: (From the corner where she's also been hiding all this time.) First off, that's stealing. Smilez: Oh, like she's gonna care! 10: And second off, how is cereal gonna make you unconfused? Smilez: It make me go all hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahahahaha.... 10: I shoulda guessed. Third off, how in the world did you get on that ceiling? Smilez: You're asking me like I know. 10: Figures. And fourth off, what is this Femily and Fretchen junk I been hearing about? Am I being three-timed? Gretchen: It's Feretchen. 10: Do I look like I give two shoots about the lingo? What I want to know is, am I a part of a love rectangle? Vanessa: Actually, it's a love pentagon. 10: I thought you were out of the picture. Ferb: That doesn't mean I still don't have feelings for her! 10: (Mumbling) Judging by your face, I'm surprised you have feelings, period. Ferb: I can hear you! Goldfish: *travels back to our time period* Okay! I have returned from the day after December 21, 2012. It's a post-apocalyptic world due to, not the end of the world, but they hype OF the end of the world. Everyone thought it was gonna end, so they destroyed everything anyway. Wow, humans are idiots. Agent: Tell me about it. Goldfish: Humans are suuuuuch idiots that - Agent: I didn't mean it literally! Goldfish: Anyway, tell me what happened since I left. 10: Yeah-yeah-yeah, noise, noise. Smilez: I made my presense known to the world. That's about all I can remember. 10: I discovered I was apparently part of some sort of love polygon. Smilez: Yeah, that happened, too. Ferb: I'm staying out of this... Gretchen: So who IS it, Ferby? Me, Emily, or this "10" girl? Phineas: Stop pressuring him. 10: He ain't gonna answer, 'cuz he already knows it's- 1: Give the girlie one last hope, 10!! Sheesh. 10: Have I been known for giving out "one last hope's"??? 1: No.... 10: Excactly. And for the record, I ain't no ordinary "girl". I am the leader of an entire planet, thank you very much! 1: Ahem. 10: I am co-leader of an entire planet, thank you very much! 9: Don't worry, Gretchen. She's powerless. She can't do nothing to ya. 10: Did I ask you to intrude? 9: Did I need the invite? 10: Did you want the invite?? 9: Do I look like I want the invite?? Smilez: Does anybody know what time it is? 1: Does anybody really care?? 10: (Sighs) As I was saying- Smilez: Shuttup! We get it! You ain't no ordinary girl! You a witch! We get it! 10: I never said nothing about being a witch. Smilez: You were about to. 10: And how would you know? Smilez: I am on the ceiling, thank you very much. I know these things. 10: (Gives the camera a funny stare, breaking the fourth wall) Adyson: Well...I know Django ain't cheating on me. RighT?!? Django: Of course not, Adyson. Baljeet and Wendy enter the room. Wendy: Wow! Sweet party! Ferb: Yes, yes it is. (Jacob Greenfish apears out of nothing, Spining on a spinny chair with his face like =D ) Jacob: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob Tripelet: (Pops in) Wait, what? Why're there two Jacobs? John: (Pops in) It is a common name, Jake. J. Smith: (Pops in) True dat. Smilez: Wait, what're you guys doing here?!?! This is PnF fanon, last I checked! John: We've met these guys before. (Gestures to Phineas and Ferb) Smilez: Oh yeah? When? John:...It's.... Jacob: A long.... J. Smith: Very long story. Smilez: Uh-huh -- Team Doof: I am back yet again! Alice: Where do you go? Team Doof: I.. I dont know.. Anyway this person looks new! (looks at Smilez) Here have some pudding! {Gives Smilez pudding} Ferb: Nope. Never seen you in my life. Phineas: Yep. Never seen you before. Isabella: They seem sure they met you. Phineas: They didn't. I think I would remember meeting someone named "John Smith". Regurge: Hey look a new guy! Why did it take me so long to notice him? Irving: Becuase you were too busy hugging Stacy Regurge: Shut up Irving! Dill: Really? Everyone here got a chance to hug each other or for Hyper and Phin, they kissed each other! Am I the only person vacant around? Katie: *slaps Dill* Yes, yes you are. Isabelle: Hyper kisses Phineas every five seconds. It makes me sick. Honey: Everything makes you sick. Dill: I can't believe I'm saying this but...I agree with Isabelle this time. IT MAKES ME FRIGGIN SICK!!! Katie: Oh really? Does this make your stomach rumble? *kisses Dill* Dill: Smooth...you got extreme moodswings. (Che blinks) Che: Dill, I think it's you who has the moodswings. Team Doof: I didnt hug anyone either... {Albert hugs TD} Alice: Woah Woah Woah Wait.. Dill is a boy and Fadhil is a girl.. is that right? or am I confused? Che: No, Faddy's a boy. Dill: Iz true. Alice: Oh.. Aww look Albert and TD are hugging (fianly!) (Honey sighs; Kristopher walks up behind her and attack-hugs her) Category:Fanon Works Category:Community pages Category:RANDOM